


Начиная заново

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Big Bang, read the summary
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Йен умирает, Микки обнаруживает, что может вернуться в прошлое и спасти его. Но чего это будет ему стоить?</p><p>Эффект Бабочки АУ</p><p>Великолепный коллаж от olya for seven</p><p>Неизменная бета Owl 08 - мильон сердец))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1-2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Starting Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416985) by [Blodeuwedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd). 



***

Сколько Микки себя помнил, у него случались провалы в памяти. Не то чтобы он терял сознание, о нет, он продолжал разговаривать и двигаться, и никто ни о чем не подозревал до того момента, когда он просыпался, как от щелчка, спрашивая, что случилось.

Когда это произошло впервые, ему было около шести. Его отец бил мать, по причине, которую Микки не запомнил – и в следующую секунду Терри вдруг заявляет, что этот щенок слишком надоедлив и пытается привлечь к себе внимание, после чего начинает лупить его, обзывая ссыклом и обещая показать, что значит быть настоящим мужчиной.

Второй раз это случилось, когда Микки играл в футбол с одноклассниками. Когда он пришел в себя, то избивал одного из мальчишек с такой силой, что тот чудом остался жив. Микки отправили к директору, который сказал, что провалы в памяти – просто выдумка, чтобы избежать наказания. С тех пор Микки никогда не упоминал о них. Пока он не стал старше, это бывало с ним нечасто, и в такие моменты Микки просто делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Он никогда не говорил об этом Йену, даже после того, как рыжий переехал к нему.

С того момента, как это случилось в последний раз, прошло немало времени, но снова происходит, когда Микки входит в дом. Он помнит, как шел из комнаты в комнату, окликая своих домашних, но ему так никто и не ответил. Он решил, что все на улице, наслаждаются теплым субботним полднем, когда услышал из ванной звук текущей воды. И тут его накрыло.

Вот он в гостиной, смотрит на закрытую дверь ванной, а в следующее мгновение стоит на коленях, держа в руках мокрое и безжизненное тело Йена. Йен бледен, бледней, чем всегда, губы у него фиолетовые, и он холоден, как лед. Микки кричит, трясет Йена, бьет по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство. По лицу текут слезы, которых он даже не замечает.

В отчаянии Микки оглядывается вокруг: ванна наполнена до краев, вода заливает пол и пропитывает его джинсы, медленно стекая по направлению к гостиной; пустая бутылочка из-под лекарств тихо катается по полу. Его руки трясутся, когда он укладывает Йена на пол, давит ему на грудь и дует в рот, отчаянно пытаясь оживить. Губы Йена холодны, а тело неподвижно, но Микки все равно закачивает воздух в легкие Йена – еще раз, два, три, четыре, пятьдесят раз, по-прежнему не получая ответа. Он пытается нащупать пульс, но его нет, тем не менее он не прекращает, он не может прекратить, пробует снова и снова, тряся безжизненное тело Йена, до тех пор, пока не остается лишь признать поражение. 

Он звонит в 911, но еще до того, как приехавшие по вызову парамедики пытаются реанимировать Йена, понимает, что уже слишком поздно. Возможно, слишком поздно было в минуту, когда Микки вошел в дом.

Они забирают тело, и Микки едет с ними, чувствуя себя оцепеневшим и бесчувственным. Он мечтает о том, чтобы случился провал в памяти и жалеет, что никогда не мог это контролировать. Он делает то, что ему говорят, и чувствует себя зрителем в кинотеатре, наблюдающим за всем со стороны. Он видит, что все вокруг плачут, но у него самого слезы уже кончились, глаза воспаленные и красные, а голова вот-вот взорвется.

Кто-то задает ему вопросы, и он старается отвечать, как может, но происходящее кажется ему каким-то дурным сном, и он просто хочет поскорее попасть домой, упасть в свою кровать и свернуться калачиком рядом с Йеном. Подождите. Нет. Нет больше Йена. Нет больше света. Нет больше воздуха. И в этот момент он наконец-то отключается.

Однако на этот раз все происходит не так, как обычно. Он просыпается на больничной койке – шок, говорят ему. Стресс. Он потерял сознание, ему дали какое-то лекарство – Микки даже не пытается запомнить название. Ему легче, но странное чувство оцепенения все еще не проходит.

Они проверяют его состояние и позволяют уйти, с рецептом на лекарство в кармане – лекарство, которое ослабит его боль, поможет ничего не чувствовать. Вроде того, что принимал Йен – раньше. Принял в последний раз – и оказался в ванне.

Он комкает рецепт и со злостью бросает на землю. Это хорошее чувство – злость. Ему нравится снова чувствовать что-то, и он позволяет злости захватить его, расти в нем. Злость на врачей, которые не смогли спасти Йена, злость на членов семьи, которые оставили его одного, злость на Йена, предавшего его, злость на самого себя за то, что он не понял, что Йен в опасности. Он должен был заметить, должен был догадаться, должен был прийти домой раньше, должен был…

Чужие руки пытаются его удержать, и только после этого замечает вокруг сломанные стулья. Какие-то люди тащат его прочь и снова что-то вкалывают. В этот раз Микки почти что рад этому ощущению.

Йена хоронят в понедельник. Идет сильный непрекращающийся дождь, превращая землю в жидкую грязь. Хотя в солнечный день ему было бы не легче. Какая разница, если личное солнце Микки ушло навсегда?

Навсегда. Это слово впервые приходит ему в голову. Оно означает, что ему никогда вновь не увидеть Йена, никогда не услышать его голос, произносящий плоские шутки, никогда не увидеть его дерзкую улыбку. Никогда не прикоснуться к нему, не поцеловать, не заснуть, ощущая тепло его тела. Никогда не поделиться пивом и не посмотреть вместе кино, никогда не услышать разговоры о его планах и идеях. Никогда.

Он не помнит, как попадает домой, внезапно приходя в себя у входной двери, но знает, что на этот раз провала в памяти не было – сосредоточившись, он может вспомнить говорящих и движущихся людей вокруг себя и машину, которая привезла его домой. Он просто не обращал на них внимания. Ему было по фигу.

Он останавливается перед кроватью. Ему не нужно закрывать глаза, чтобы увидеть Йена, сидящего спиной к стене, яростно карябающего что-то в блокноте. Он поднимает голову, когда Микки входит, и улыбается. Микки слабо улыбается в ответ. Он садится на кровать и протягивает руки, чтобы взять лицо Йена в ладони и поцеловать, но пальцы ловят только воздух, и образ Йена быстро исчезает. С отчаянным всхлипом он обнимает колени, мечтая о том, чтобы перестать чувствовать эту боль, или просто исчезнуть. Он закрывает глаза, стараясь представить лицо Йена, каким оно осталось в его памяти. Яркие рыжие волосы, побледневшие веснушки, темно-зеленые глаза. Громкий всхлип снова вырывается из его груди, и Микки открывает глаза, поспешно вытирая слезы.

Он помнит, каким несчастным чувствовал себя, когда Йен бросил его, и он думал, что больше никогда его не увидит. Микки не предполагал, что может быть еще хуже, и что он получил еще один шанс только для того, чтобы снова потерять Йена, уже навсегда.

Микки встает и, пошатываясь, идет в ванную, где перебирает журналы. Он быстро находит ее – фотографию Йена, ту самую, на которую смотрел в тоске в те долгие месяцы, когда они с Йеном были не вместе. Это единственная фотография, и он проклинает себя за то, что не сделал других, не запечатлел Йена в их самые яркие моменты. Его дрожащие пальцы нежно проводят по фотографии, и Микки задумывается, как бы все сложилось, если бы Йен никогда не уезжал, если бы он тогда заставил себя сказать слова, которые рыжий так хотел услышать.

Из-за слез все расплывается перед глазами, комната внезапно приходит в движение, одновременно расширяясь и сжимаясь, он не может видеть, не может дышать, может только прижимать фото Йена к груди и, крепко зажмурившись, молиться, чтобы боль прекратилась.

***

Первое, что он замечает, открыв глаза, – у него в руках нет фотографии Йена. А еще – что он лежит на своей кровати. Микки быстро садится, шаря вокруг в поисках снимка, но его нигде не видно. Он вздыхает. Должно быть, у него снова случился провал в памяти. Он почти благодарен за это. Однако что-то в его комнате кажется Микки неправильным. Шторы открыты, солнечный свет проникает в окна. Осмотревшись, он замечает вещи Светланы, на тех же местах, что и в то время, когда они спали в одной постели. Он хмурится, злость внезапно накрывает его. Какого хера она думает, что теперь, когда Йен… ушел, она может вернуться назад? Микки встает, подпитываемый злостью, но то, что он слышит, заставляет его застыть на месте.

\- Я просто так зашел, хотел увидеть тебя.

Йен? Это голос Йена! Дыхание замирает у него в груди, он выскакивает в коридор и останавливается, как вкопанный. Это Йен, это действительно Йен, его волосы короче, чем были, когда Микки последний раз видел его, куртка немного велика, на шее намотан шарф. Микки вздыхает. Это воспоминание. Это просто память о том дне, когда Йен оставил его. Должно быть, он видит сон. Что ж, если это его шанс снова увидеть Йена, он примет это.

Йен смотрит на него, ожидая, что Микки что-нибудь скажет. Что он сказал в тот день? А, правильно. Он говорил о том, какой вес поднимает. Микки смотрит на свои руки, но сейчас они пусты, и он пожимает плечами. Он слышит, как Йен фыркает. и поднимает на него взгляд, чтобы увидеть его разочарование. Что было дальше? А, да.

\- Зайди, покажу кое-что, – он кивает в направлении свой спальни и входит внутрь. – Да не ссы ты, пойдем, – повторяет он, зная, что Йен последует за ним.

Однако как только они оказываются внутри, Микки теряется, не находя слов. Он не может точно вспомнить, что тогда сказал, и в любом случае, это не имеет значения. Это его шанс отредактировать прошлое, правильно? Он знает, что вскоре проснется, и все исчезнет, так что какая разница?

Он улыбается Йену и зажигает сигарету.

\- Почему бы нам не начать с того места, где мы остановились?

Йен улыбается и пожимает плечами.

\- Нет, спасибо.

Микки резко выдыхает дым и усмехается.

\- Меня так просто не заведешь, Галлагер.

Конечно, он знает, что Йен скажет. Как бы он смог забыть такое? Он думает, что ему не будет больно, это же просто воспоминание, это не по-настоящему. Но ему все равно режет грудь, как острым ножом.

\- Я уезжаю.

Микки делает еще одну затяжку, медленно выдыхает и откладывает сигарету.

\- Правильно, армия. Твоя блядская мечта, не так ли?

Йен кивает, явно удивленный.

\- Завтра утром.

\- Слушай, не надо, – на этот раз ему удается произнести эти слова ясно и отчетливо.

Йен хмурится:

\- Не надо что?

\- Не уезжай. Ты разрушишь себе жизнь.

Йен фыркает и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Микки чувствует, как быстро его сердце колотится в груди. Нет, нет, это не может случиться, не снова, он не позволит Йену вновь оставить его.

\- Я серьезно! Армия изменит тебя, и не в лучшую сторону. Тебе там не понравится, у тебя возникнут проблемы, ты сбежишь, это приведет к новым проблемам, и ты уже не будешь тем же, когда вернешься, и в конце концов, это сломает тебя.

Йен оборачивается к нему, готовый ответить резко и зло, но Микки не дает ему шанса вставить слово.

\- Кроме того, я буду скучать по тебе, – кажется, от шока Йен теряет дар речи, он смотрит на Микки увеличившимися глазами и открывает рот, как рыба. – Конечно, я не признаюсь в этом, потому что я упрямый тупица, но я буду скучать, как черт, буду каждый день ходить в «Алиби» и бухать, пытаясь выкинуть тебя из головы, но это не поможет. И я подцеплю случайную сучку, просто потому, что у нее будут рыжие волосы, и мне захочется поверить, что меня привлекает это, а не члены, но это будет ложью и не сработает, потому что я все равно не смогу забыть тебя. И я украду у Мэнди твою фотку, и прикреплю ее к зеркалу в ванной и попытаюсь дрочить на нее, но у меня ничего не получится, потому что мне так хуево без тебя, что я даже толком не могу подрочить. И я буду просто хандрить день за днем, до тех пор, пока ты, наконец-то, не вернешься назад, но будет уже слишком поздно, потому что ты изменишься, и неважно, как счастливы мы вместе, это не продлится долго, потому что ты больше не будешь самим собой, ты больше не будешь моим Йеном, – он замолкает, тяжело дыша и пристально наблюдая за Йеном. Сначала тот не двигается с места, а потом делает шаг вперед, обхватывая лицо Микки своими большими руками и крепко прижимаясь губами к губам.

Микки теряется на долю секунды, перед тем как начать отвечать на поцелуй, одной рукой схватив Йена за куртку, а другой обнимая за талию и притягивая ближе. Он раздвигает губы и приветствует язык Йена внутри, вздыхая в поцелуй. Он знает, что это просто его воображение, но ему больше не кажется, что это сон. Все слишком реально, как будто Йен действительно здесь, в его комнате и – каким-то образом – они снова в том дне. Микки не верит в путешествия во времени и прочее сверхъестественное дерьмо, но прямо сейчас он готов поклясться, что вернулся назад, в прошлое, и все это происходит в действительности. Господи, он бы все отдал, чтобы это было правдой. У Йена вкус мяты, он пахнет одеколоном, и Микки чувствует, как у него начинает кружиться голова.  
Он чуть не падает, когда Йен резко отталкивает его.

  
\- Ты говоришь все это, – говорит он, задыхаясь, – но ты все еще женат на ней.

Микки вздыхает. Даже во сне Йен продолжает настаивать на этом собачьем дерьме.

\- У меня, блядь, не было выбора! Иисусе, почему ты не понимаешь этого? Блядь! Ты знаешь моего отца, что ты думаешь, он бы сделал? Я должен был!

\- Нет, ты не должен был. Ты мог бы уехать, мы могли бы уехать вместе, мы все еще можем!

Микки отступает назад и трет глаза.

\- Йен, я… Вот дерьмо, не то чтобы я не хочу этого, но… я не могу. Не сейчас. Ты тоже не можешь. Давай подождем, ладно? Просто… Ты можешь подождать для меня? Недолго, я обещаю. Давай подумаем об этом и спланируем все как надо, хорошо? Может быть, когда мой отец вернется в тюрьму – Господь знает, что это не займет много времени. Да?

Йен снова приближается к нему и прижимается лбом к его лбу, слегка кивая.

\- Да, – шепчет он. – Да, хорошо.

Он наклоняется, чтобы вновь соединить губы Микки со своими, в этот раз менее отчаянно, медленнее, наслаждаясь каждым покусыванием губ, каждым столкновением языков, каждым нежным прикосновением пальцев. Пожалуйста, будь настоящим, молча просит Микки вселенную, пожалуйста, позволь этому каким-то образом быть реальным. Они слышат, как позади них хлопает дверь, и разъединяются, чтобы посмотреть кто это.

\- Дерьмо! Мэнди…

\- Все в порядке, – Микки пожимает плечами, вновь удивляя Йена, который смотрит на него, подняв брови. – Она узнает, рано или поздно.

Он снова притягивает Йена к себе, возобновляя поцелуй, и очень скоро Йен снимает свою куртку и шарф, роняя их на пол. Их руки гуляют свободно, лаская и исследуя, и у Микки такое чувство, что он сейчас взорвется – от сексуального напряжения или от счастья, он не знает. Губы Йена посасывают его ключицу, а руки тянут с Микки футболку. Пульс Микки ускоряется, он падает на кровать, утаскивая Йена вместе с собой. Они медленно раздеваются, наслаждаясь моментом, каждый предмет одежды обменивается на несколько горячих поцелуев, которые заставляют кожу гореть, а сердца биться сильнее. Когда Микки чувствует, как Йен движется внутри него, он крепко закрывает глаза, чтобы не дать пролиться слезам, которые закипают под веками. Он моргает, чтобы получше разглядеть сосредоточенное лицо Йена, нависшего над ним и наклонявшегося все ниже для поцелуя.

Что он может сказать? Ты был мертв? Ты был мертв, но сейчас ты жив; ты оставил меня, но ты все еще есть; ушел навсегда, но ты вернулся ко мне; я любил тебя и всегда буду. Они ритмично двигаются, осыпая друг друга поцелуями и крепко обнимаясь. Йен смотрит на Микки так, будто он его солнце, луна и все звезды, и Микки хочется смеяться, потому что знает, что его собственные глаза выражают то же самое.

\- Я люблю тебя, – шепчет он Йену в губы, и если улыбки Йена недостаточно, если то, как он целует Микки, ни о чем не говорит, то его «Я тоже люблю тебя», произнесённое дрожащим голосом, достаточно, чтобы вновь довести Микки до слез. И он знает, что ведет себя, как слюнтяй и слабак, но не может заставить себя переживать из-за этого. Потому что Йен, его Йен, единственный шанс Микки на счастье в его гребаной жизни, вернулся к нему.

Он не хочет закрывать глаза и засыпать, потому что уснуть во сне означает проснуться, правильно? А последнее, чего Микки хотелось бы – это вернуться в реальность без Йена. Однако сон оказывается сильнее, и он уступает, засыпает, свернувшись на своей половине кровати с шарфом Йена в руках.


	2. Глава 3-4

***

Естественно, он крайне удивлен, когда просыпается в том же положении. Микки резко садится, выпуская шарф, который соскальзывает на пол. Светлана спит рядом, ее одежда висит в спальне, обувь аккуратно поставлена под стулом. Когда обрушившееся желание блевануть настигает его, Микки спешит в ванную и едва успевает склониться над унитазом, перед тем как выпустить наружу содержимое желудка.

Что произошло? Почему это произошло? И, что еще более важно, – как? Это все еще сон? Потому что это не похоже на сон – он не может есть, пить, спать и ходить в туалет, не просыпаясь.

Что тогда? Это другая… другая что? Жизнь? Он вернулся назад во времени? Как? Как это вообще возможно? Или он слетел с катушек? Смерть Йена настолько поразила его, что он сошел с ума и сейчас воображает, что вернулся назад во времени?

Он умывается, трет глаза и пытается найти какой-то смысл в происходящем, но по-прежнему ничего не понимает. Микки не из тех, кто верит в то, что не может увидеть или потрогать, но сейчас он настолько потерян, что готов поверить в нечто сверхъестественное. От этих мыслей у него еще сильнее болит голова, и перед тем, как одеться и выйти на улицу, он глотает аспирин, запивая его пивом. Он не смотрит на часы, но все в доме еще спят, и солнце только начинает показываться на горизонте, небо над ним все еще темное. Микки знает, что Галлагеры ранние пташки, так что время не заботит его, когда он идет по холодным и пустым улицам.

Он стучит в дверь и ждет не-так-чтобы-терпеливо, когда она откроется, теребя нижнюю губу и подпрыгивая на пятках. Он готов постучать снова, когда дверь распахивается и на пороге появляется взъерошенная Фиона.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Йен дома?

Она хмурится, но отступает, чтобы пропустить его.

\- Наверху.

Он бежит по лестнице, мимо Дебби, спускающейся вниз, которая с любопытством оглядывается на него через плечо, но ничего не говорит. Когда Микки поднимается, Лип входит в ванную и вопросительно смотрит на него.

\- Какого хера ты тут делаешь?

Он молчит, не зная, что ответить, но к счастью, ему и не приходится, потому что именно в этот момент Йен выходит из своей комнаты, одетый в боксеры и поношенную футболку. Микки выдыхает, осознавая, что все это время не дышал, и улыбается.

\- Ты здесь, – говорит он, не обращая внимания на Липа, который заходит в ванную и захлопывает за собой дверь.

Йен приближается к нему и улыбается в ответ, закатывая глаза.

\- Я никуда не собираюсь уезжать, Микки.

Лучше бы тебе не уезжать.

\- Я знаю. Я просто… – он вталкивает Йена в спальню и ногой закрывает за ними дверь. Он продолжает толкать Йена, пока тот не упирается ногами в кровать и не садится.

\- У меня такое чувство, будто я хочу тебе отсосать, – говорит Микки. Это кажется ему подходящим объяснением.

Он встает на колени между ног Йена и быстро стягивает с него боксеры, вытаскивая наружу пока еще мягкий член.

\- Я… подожди… Лип.

\- Фу, чел! Ты только что произнес имя своего брата? Это отвратительно!

Йен смеется и расслабляется, его член начинает твердеть, пока Микки трудится над ним рукой.

\- Нет, я имею в виду… Лип принимает душ, он скоро вернется за одеждой.

Микки шало улыбается ему.

\- Как быстро ты сможешь кончить? – спрашивает он перед тем, как приступить.

 

Они сидят на кровати, лениво передавая друг другу сигарету, когда входит Лип, тут же делая брезгливое лицо.

\- Ффу! Скажите мне, что вы не делали этого!

Йен смущается, а Микки медленно выдыхает дым.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, чел. Пойдем, Йен, я голоден, – он поднимается и выходит из комнаты, и Йену остается только последовать за ним вниз по лестнице.

Микки берет кофейник и наливает в кружку горячий кофе, который кто-то, вероятно, Фиона, только что приготовил. Он передает кружку Йену, который берет ее с удивленной улыбкой и шёпотом благодарит его. Затем Микки наливает еще одну кружку для себя и садится за стол рядом с Йеном. Остальные Галлагеры замирают и несколько секунд смотрят на него, после чего возвращаются к своей обычной болтовне. Улыбка Йена такая яркая, что Микки боится ослепнуть, поэтому пинает его под столом в голень. Йен прикусывает губу и пытается спрятать свою улыбку за кружкой.

С этого дня Микки становится кем-то вроде завсегдатая в доме Галлагеров. Вначале это редкие визиты, когда он умудряется сбежать из-под надзора отца и от вопросов жены. Но потом Терри снова попадает в тюрьму, и Микки отбрасывает всякую осторожность, посещая Йена при каждой возможности и не тратя время на сон рядом с ним на его маленькой кровати. Совсем как в старые – или будущие? – времена. Он по-прежнему не может понять, что произошло, но решает принять это. Что бы ни случилось, Вселенная дала ему еще один шанс на счастье, и будь он проклят, если не уцепится за него. Он сближается с Галлагерами, проводя в их доме ночи, утра, а иногда и целые дни. Йен сам не свой от счастья и не злится больше по поводу свадьбы теперь, когда Микки проводит столько времени с ним.

Йен просит его вернуться на работу в «Kash@Grab», но Микки не соглашается. Это место явно несчастливое. Он помнит про бордель над «Алиби», но отказывается и от этой идеи. От нее больше проблем, чем прибыли. Вместо этого он возвращается к продаже наркотиков и время от времени принимает участие в делишках братьев. Йен пытается настоять на том, что Микки нужна приличная работа, но тот просто пожимает плечами – он разберется с этим позже.

Когда рождается ребенок, Мэнди приходит к Галлагерам, чтобы сообщить об этом Микки, но ей даже не нужно ничего говорить – в тот момент, когда она входит в дверь, он уже все знает. Он также помнит, что в это время Мэнди начала встречаться с Кеньяттой, и нужно попросить Йена поговорить с ней, чтобы она бросила его до тех пор, пока он не причинил ей вред. Если это его новый шанс на счастье, то может стать шансом и для его сестры.

Он игнорирует ребенка, даже когда Светлана врывается к Галлагерам, угрожая ему. Микки бросает на ребенка быстрый взгляд и задумывается, есть ли где-то другая жизнь, в которой он может любить его, и сомневается в этом. Он выдергивает прядь волос с головы младенца, который и так плакал, так что Микки не чувствует особой вины.

\- Какого хера ты делаешь? – зло спрашивает Светлана.

Микки улыбается ей, доставая бумажник и вкладывая в него волосы.

\- Кое-что на память о моем сыне, – отвечает он самодовольно. Светлана качает головой и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

\- Ты ненормальный!

\- Да, сучка, вали! И сделай нам обоим одолжение, не возвращайся!

Несколько дней спустя, получив результаты ДНК-теста, Микки с удивлением обнаруживает, что не является отцом. Он думал, что ребенок от него. Конечно, он надеялся, что это не так, но считал, что шанс крохотный. Что ж, его догадка оказалась правильной.

Когда Микки вваливается в дом Милковичей, первое, что он видит, это Кеньятта, сидящего за столом, пока Мэнди готовит ему обед. К несчастью для него, у Микки плохое настроение. Он быстро выхватывает карманный нож, который всегда носит при себе, берет шею Кеньятты в захват и приставляет к ней острие.

\- Микки! – Мэнди делает шаг к нему, но Микки только зыркает на нее, и это заставляет ее отступить и стоять тихо.

\- Слушай меня, ты, хуйло, – обращается он к Кеньятте, у которого от страха расширяются глаза. – Если сделаешь моей сестре больно любым способом – ты покойник! И я не имею в виду, что прострелю тебе башку; о нет. Я разобью тебе морду, а потом отрежу член и оставлю тебя истекать кровью. И не беспокойся – если меня не будет поблизости, мои братья сделают все даже лучше. Так что – Не. Делай. Ей. Больно. Ты понял?

Он отпускает Кеньятту, который кивает и смотрит так испуганно, как Микки и хотелось, и поворачивается к сестре.

\- Где сучка?

Прежде чем Мэнди успевает ответить, он слышит голос Светланы позади него.

\- Здесь, – отвечает она, стоя в дверях спальни с ребенком на руках.

\- Отлично, – Микки делает несколько шагов, чтобы приблизиться к ней, и почти готов похвалить ее, потому что она даже не моргает.

\- Ты, слушай меня, и слушай внимательно, – начинает он низким угрожающим голосом, – потому что я не собираюсь повторять. Ты затыкаешься насчет меня и Йена, прекращаешь угрожать мне и просить деньги на ребенка, который даже не мой – да-да, я сделал ебаный ДНК-тест. А еще ты подписываешь бумаги о разводе. В ответ я позволю тебе остаться в этом доме, так что тебе не придется идти на мороз с ребенком, и я не расскажу копам о твоем нелегальном бизнесе. Так что если ты не хочешь, чтобы у тебя забрали ребенка и отправили тебя обратно в тот ад, из которого ты пришла, заткнись на хуй и изображай улыбку. Договорились?

Светлана настроена решительно, но достаточно умна, чтобы понять, когда проигрывает. Не то чтобы Микки действительно собирался звонить копам, но ей не обязательно об этом знать. Она бросает на него ледяной взгляд, но кивает.

\- Ты должен дать мне деньги на ребенка. У меня ничего нет.

\- Не моя проблема! – он разворачивается и выскакивает из комнаты, захлопывая за собой дверь.

 

\- Ты все еще думаешь о том, чтобы пойти в армию? – спрашивает Микки как-то, когда чувствует себя достаточно смелым. Они с Йеном лежат на его кровати, тесно прижавшись бедрами.

\- В морпехи, – поправляет его Йен, слегка поглаживая волосы Микки пальцами.

\- Та же хрень.

Йен слегка улыбается.

\- Почему? Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я пошел?

\- Я не говорил этого, – отвечает он, защищаясь. – Это был просто вопрос. Если ты хочешь идти, иди – и увидишь, по фигу мне или нет.

Йен опускает голову и смотрит на их переплетенные тела, он выглядит опечаленным, и Микки с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не застонать.

Микки всегда казалось, что Йен знает его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, но иногда он как будто понятия не имеет о том, что происходит у Микки в голове. Если Йен способен поверить, что Микки может быть все равно, то это как минимум смешно.

Микки вздыхает и слегка щиплет его за талию, заставляя поежиться и слегка улыбнуться. Йен поднимает взгляд, и они смотрят друг другу в глаза.

\- Не тупи. Ты же знаешь, что я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Я уже говорил тебе, что произойдет, не так ли? И я не хочу, чтобы все это случилось.

Йен улыбается все шире и трется носом о нос Микки.

\- Я знаю. Просто… Это был план, понимаешь? Я имею в виду, что я действительно хотел поступить в Вест-Пойнт, но поскольку этому не суждено случиться, я согласился как минимум на морпеха. Я не могу пойти в колледж, как Лип, мне никогда не получить стипендию. Вот… И что теперь? Это вроде как первый раз в жизни, когда у меня нет плана, как свалить отсюда, и это… – он вздыхает. – Я в растерянности.

\- Мы можем придумать новый план, – мягко отвечает Микки, и его пальцы нежно гладят предплечье Йена. – Вместе.

Йен широко улыбается и прижимается к нему, яростно целуя.

\- Ты серьезно? – шепчет он ему в губы, когда они останавливаются, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. – Ты уедешь со мной?

\- А разве меня здесь что-то держит? – Микки ухмыляется и тут же становится серьезным, когда видит выражение лица Йена. – Мне не важно, где я, понимаешь? Пока ты со мной, я счастлив.

Поцелуй, который он получает в ответ, убеждает его, что он сделал правильный выбор.

***

Микки наблюдает за Йеном, чтобы заметить малейшие признаки биполярного расстройства. Не похоже, что у него депрессия, он не лежит целыми днями в постели, безразличный ко всему. В то же время он не выглядит перевозбужденным или не способным сосредоточиться, и не выдает в режиме нон-стоп очередные гениальные идеи.

Он выглядит как прежний Йен, как будто ничего не изменилось, и Микки начинает расслабляться. Может, на этот раз все будет по-другому, и им не придется иметь с этим дело. Как минимум, он на это надеется.

Когда он дает Светлане подписать бумаге о разводе, она смотрит на него так, будто собирается убить, но, тем не менее подписывает. Потом она сообщает Микки, что его отец выходит из тюрьмы, а дядьки уже приготовились его встретить. Она обещает рассказать Терри о том, как Микки проводит время с этим морковным парнем. Микки пожимает плечами, изображая равнодушие, но внутри у него все холодеет. Он покидает дом и готовит себя к неизбежному.

Когда Микки приходит к Галлагерам, Йен сидит за столом и что-то учит. Он поднимает взгляд на звук открывающейся двери и широко улыбается ему. У Микки словно снимают груз с плеч, и он вздыхает, поражаясь успокаивающему эффекту, который, похоже, оказывает на него Йен. Он бросает на стол бумаги и видит, как у Йена увеличиваются глаза, когда тот понимает, что это. Микки садится напротив Йена и улыбается.

\- Это никогда ничего для меня не значило, но я знаю, что для тебя это важно, так что… Вот. Все кончено. Официально.

Йен пробегает пальцами по краям бумаги.

\- Мы можем уехать прямо сейчас и зажить спокойно где-нибудь подальше отсюда, – он не отрывает взгляд от бумаги и слегка улыбается уголками губ, словно воображает себе все чудеса, которые они теперь могут делать.

\- Сначала ты окончишь школу, – строго поправляет его Микки. – Мы говорили об этом.

Йен робко улыбается.

\- Я знаю, я знаю, я должен содержать твою ленивую задницу, – он наклоняется через стол, по-прежнему улыбаясь. – Ты будешь у меня на содержании, – он смеется, когда Микки пинает его под столом.

\- Есть еще кое-что, что я должен сделать, – добавляет Микки, становясь серьезным.

\- Что такое?

\- Увидишь. Пойдешь со мной? Ты вроде как нужен мне для этого, – он встает, и Йен, нахмурившись, делает тоже самое.

\- Куда мы идем? Что ты должен сделать?

\- Перестать лгать.


	3. Глава 5-6

***  
\- «Алиби»? Ты серьезно? – Йен закатывает глаза, когда они входят в местный бар.

\- Расслабься. Просто подожди и ты все увидишь, – Микки садится на стул и показывает Йену, чтобы тот сел рядом. – Привет, Кевин! Два пива, пожалуйста.

Кевин подходит к ним с хитрой улыбкой и ставит локоть на стойку, опираясь на него.

\- Могу я видеть ваши документы, джентльмены?

Микки и Йен дружно показывают ему средние пальцы. Кевин кивает.

\- Отлично, спасибо.

Микки барабанит пальцами по стойке и болтает ногами, пока пьет, он чувствует напряжение и страх, и это выводит его из себя. Йен кладет ему руку на плечо, и Микки успокаивается, поворачиваясь к своему бойфренду и слегка улыбаясь.

Именно в этот момент дверь распахивается, впуская Терри Милковича в сопровождении двух дядьев Микки.

\- Я вернулся, уебки, – ревет он, приветствуя нескольких знакомых посетителей под испуганными взглядами остальных.

Тут он замечает Микки и Йена, сидящего рядом с ним.

\- Да вы должно быть совсем охуели!

Микки встает, чувствуя на себе взгляд Йена и тяжесть его руки, лежащей на плече.

\- Слушайте сюда! – кричит он, обращаясь к посетителям.

\- Я сказал, слушайте, суки! Это важно! – кричит он, в этот раз привлекая всеобщее внимание. – Это мой папаша! – указывает он на Терри, который выглядит так, будто готов убить Микки. Он преодолевает свой страх и продолжает: – Он только что вышел из тюряги. Однако у нас есть проблема. Папаша зол на меня. Не так ли, отец?

\- Заткнись на хуй, ты, сукин сын!

Микки смеется, адреналин начинает бурлить у него в крови.

\- Да ладно, отец! Не будь таким гребаным говнюком. Они хотят знать, да, парни?

Никто из посетителей не решается на это ответить.

\- Так вот, причина, по которой он зол на меня, в том, что я гей! – кричит он еще громче, чем до этого. – Да, все правильно! Мне нравится член! – он проговаривает каждое слово медленно, раскрывая руки в капитулирующем жесте. 

– Теперь все знают об этом! – он поворачивается к Тэрри и усмехается. – И что ты с этим сделаешь, отец?

Он едва успевает почувствовать боль от удара, как Йен оказывается рядом, чтобы защитить его, и сбивает Терри с ног. После этого начинается беспорядочная драка, и очень скоро он слышит вой сирены. Полицейские хватают Терри, сокрушаясь, что выпустили его только час назад. Новый рекорд для него, думает Микки. К счастью, муж Карлоса уже при исполнении и отпускает их, сделав предупреждение.

Лицо Микки залито кровью, все тело болит, но когда Йен смотрит на него, он не может скрыть широкую улыбку. Свободен. Наконец-то.

***  
День выдался теплым и солнечным, и Йен не перестает ныть по поводу жаркой, как ад, мантии и тупой шапки. Фиона советует ему заткнуться и отсосать, потому что он первый Галлагер, у которого настоящий выпускной, и ему придется все это надеть, без вариантов. И да, там будут делать фотки. Много фоток.

Йен закатывает глаза, но не может скрыть, что он чертовски счастлив. Он берет Микки за руку, и тот на мгновение напрягается, чтобы сразу же успокоиться от прикосновения Йена. Все в порядке. Он поднимает взгляд и видит, что Мэнди смотрит на их соединенные руки, и пользуется другой рукой, чтобы показать ей палец. Она усмехается в ответ, и Микки тоже смеется. Слава Богу, Мэнди бросила Кеньятту и теперь не перестает смотреть на Липа и его странную богатую подружку, которую тот привел. Микки хочется, чтобы она увидела, какой Лип придурок, и покончила бы с ним, но еще он знает, что не все так просто – посмотрите, как много раз он пытался сделать вид, что Йен ничего для него не значит, и насколько бесплодными были эти попытки.

Мэнди выпускается вместе с Йеном, так что его братья тоже здесь (кроме Тони, сидящего в тюрьме). Колин даже привел подружку, хотя Микки понятия не имеет, где он ее откопал. Светлана тоже пришла и стоит теперь неподалеку, с ребенком на руках. Несмотря на свои угрозы, Микки передумал и решил помогать ей, давая время от времени немного денег на ребенка. Нууу, если честно, это Йен, с его большим сердцем, заставил его, но все же…

Церемония долгая и нудная, и Микки почти засыпает, слушая бесконечные речи, но это стоит того, чтобы увидеть улыбки на лицах Йена и Мэнди. Празднуют они, как обычно, с большим количеством спиртного и несколькими видами наркоты. Йен почти подпрыгивает от радости.

\- Я сделал это! – кричит он Микки, перекрикивая громкую музыку, льющуюся из их старенького радио. – Я не могу поверить, что сделал это! Ты можешь поверить, что я сделал это, Мик? – он приближается, кладет руки Микки на шею и говорит быстро-быстро: – Я получил диплом! Я окончил школу! Теперь я могу найти работу получше, что-то, за что платят немного больше, и мы уедем отсюда, ты и я, мы уедем отсюда вместе. Вместе, правильно? Ты так сказал, ты сказал «вместе». И – о, Господи, Микки! – мы переедем в другой город, может в Детройт или Милуоки. Или Детройт! Нет, я знаю! Поехали в Нью-Йорк! Нет-нет-нет, даже лучше: поехали в Сан-Франциско! В этом городе дружелюбно относятся к геям, ты знал? И он далеко, так что мы будем супер, супер далеко, и твой отец никогда не найдет тебя, – он становится серьезнее, когда шепчет последние слова. 

Микки качает головой.

\- Да, давай сделаем это. Когда ты протрезвеешь.

Йен улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, и Микки улыбается в поцелуй, наслаждаясь тем, что его любят, и кто-то настолько удивительный, как Йен, хочет провести с ним остаток жизни. Это просто здорово, потому что Микки также планирует быть с Йеном вечно.

Они слышат свист и улюлюканье, и как кто-то прочищает горло, так что они разъединяются, заливаясь краской, но по-прежнему улыбаясь. Их семьи и друзья могу поддразнивать сколько угодно, ничто не способно разрушить их счастье.

Они уезжают в пасмурный и хмурый вторник, три недели спустя, взяв с собой лишь немного одежды в рюкзаках, кое-какое оружие (потому что это вообще не вариант, чтобы Микки ходил по улицам без защиты), все деньги, которые им удалось скопить и на которые им придется жить какое-то время, а еще благословения и пожелания удачи от их семей. В конце концов, они выбрали Цинциннати – достаточно далеко, чтобы не быть легкой мишенью для Терри (когда бы он ни освободился и ни решился бы заморочиться по их поводу), но и не слишком далеко, чтобы вернуться назад, если это потребуется. Они никому не говорят, куда направляются, чтобы для начала посмотреть, как все сложится на новом месте. Есть вероятность, что они снова переедут, поскольку они свободны и могут жить, где пожелают.

Город им очень нравится. Они достаточно быстро находят съемное жилье, пусть и крохотное. На самом деле, квартира гораздо чище, чем Микки ожидал, и гораздо дешевле, чем она обошлась бы им в Чикаго, так что он не жалуется. Вопреки всем его прогнозам, он первым находит работу на стройке. У него длинный рабочий день и не очень высокая зарплата, но этого достаточно на первое время, так что он счастлив, и это законная работа, что радует Йена.

Йен, однако, не может ничего найти, даже несмотря на то, что каждый день, с утра пораньше, уходит из дома в поисках. Он строит планы, как срубить немного денег, начиная от стрижки изгородей и заканчивая написанием романа. Он рассказывает об этом Микки во время их ужинов, и Микки начинает беспокоиться, потому что каждый день у Йена возникает новый план. Вначале он не придает этому большого значения, но вскоре замечает, что Йен снова не в себе. Микки придумывает ему оправдания, пытаясь найти разумные объяснения: Йен беспокоится, что не может найти работу, переживает по поводу заканчивающихся денег, скучает по семье, не знает, куда девать свою энергию во время вынужденного безделья. Это успокаивает на какое-то время, и он убеждает себя, что все будет в порядке.

Но все оказывается не в порядке, совсем не в порядке. Однажды Микки возвращается в молчаливую и темную квартиру, и это так странно, что он даже думает, что Йена нет дома. Но когда он включает свет, то слышит протяжный стон, а когда оборачивается, видит на диване бесформенную кучу, накрытую одеялом. У него такое чувство, как будто он падает с неба без парашюта, просто летит, бесцельно и бесконтрольно. Внутри все леденеет, и он прирастает к месту, пытаясь контролировать удары сердца. Медленно, шаг за шагом, он подходит к дивану и становится возле него на колени. Он решается стянуть одеяло, но Йен снова стонет и крепко зажмуривает глаза.

\- Йен? Я дома.

Йен моргает и отворачивается от Микки. Такое чувство, как будто ему всадили нож в сердце.

\- Йен? Ты заболел или чего?

\- Отвали, – слышит он в ответ бормотание из-под одеяла.

Ну уж нет. Не теперь. Без вариантов, Микки не позволит случиться этому снова. Не для этого ему дали второй шанс, не для этого Господь, или Будда, или Зевс, или кто угодно, решили, что он заслуживает еще одну попытку. На этот раз он все сделает правильно. Он должен.

Микки знает, что не стоит медлить с началом лечения, с другой стороны, он понимает, что не сможет заставить его, и ему остается ждать и молиться о том, чтобы Йену стало лучше и он согласился принять помощь.

Он звонит на работу и, сказавшись больным, остается с Йеном, и на следующий день тоже, потом начинаются выходные, так что Микки может не беспокоиться. Но выходные заканчиваются, а Йен по-прежнему едва шевелится и отказывается от общения.

Микки разрывается на части, не зная, что предпринять. С одной стороны, Йену необходимо его присутствие, не говоря уже о том, что может быть опасно оставлять его без присмотра. С другой стороны, если Микки не будет работать, его уволят, а им нужны деньги, и их понадобится еще больше, если придется покупать Йену лекарства. Поэтому Микки с тяжелым сердцем идет на работу, но перед этим тщательно прячет все оружие и ножи, как и все имеющиеся в доме лекарства. Это не спасает его от беспокойства, и он весь день думает о Йене и о том, в безопасности ли тот в их доме. Он едва справляется с работой и даже получает втык пару раз. 

Когда он возвращается, Йен сидит на диване, завернувшись в одеяло, но на этот раз не настолько плотно. В руках у него стакан воды, глаза сосредоточены на маленьком экране старенького телевизора. Йен поворачивается к Микки, его лицо искажает болезненная гримаса, но он не отводит взгляд. Микки облегченно выдыхает. Йену, кажется, лучше, а любое улучшение – это великое достижение для него. Микки готовит ужин на двоих – несколько тостов и жареные яйца с беконом. Йен съедает только тост, но Микки все равно молча радуется этому. По крайней мере, он что-то ест.

На следующий день, уходя на работу, он оставляет Йена спящим, а все потенциально-опасные предметы спрятанными. Микки все еще беспокоится, но не так сильно, как раньше. Поэтому то, что случается позже, настолько его шокирует.  
Он помнит, как закрывает за собой дверь и включает в гостиной свет, а потом на него обрушивается темнота.

Провалы в памяти, которые, казалось, прекратились навсегда, возвращаются. Возможно, прав был врач, к которому когда-то его водила мать, сказавший, что они связаны с психологическими травмами, а в последнее время уровень стресса в жизни Микки невероятно возрос.

Когда он приходит в себя, то обнаруживает, что сидит, скрючившись, на кровати, в левой руке зажат клочок бумаги, а правая колотит по матрасу. По щекам струятся слезы, из носа течет, а все тело сотрясает крупная дрожь. Он смотрит на бумагу в руке с недоумением и разворачивает ее, чтобы прочесть единственное слово, написанное дрожащими буквами.

_ПРОСТИ_

Он поднимает глаза и замечает лежащий на полу стул, шнурки, связанные вместе, ноги, торчащие со стороны кровати рядом с ним. Его взгляд медленно движется вдоль лежащего на полу тела, боясь того, что он сейчас увидит, и заранее зная, что это будет. Он издает задушенный всхлип, когда прикасается к бледному лицу Йена и его неподвижной груди. Кажется, что-то ломается внутри него, и он кричит, вцепившись в безжизненное тело Йена. 

Шнурки! Как он мог забыть гребаные шнурки? Ему казалось, что Йену лучше, что он в порядке. Это не должно было случиться, это не могло случиться, не может быть, что он снова проходит через этот ад.

Он кричит и кричит, до тех пор, пока не срывает голос, а в теле, кажется, больше не остается слез. Он слышит, как кто-то громко барабанит в дверь, но у него не осталось сил, чтобы встать и открыть. Они могут выбить ее, ему по фигу.  
Как это могло случиться снова? Как его жизнь может быть настолько проклятой? Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Йена, слезы снова застилают ему глаза, и все расплывается. Комната начинает трястись, становясь шире и уже, он словно проваливается в тоннель, который временами слишком мал для него, сжимаясь и вытягиваясь снова и снова, но в этот раз он знает, что это, и радуется, и молится, чтобы на этот раз он сумел спасти Йена.

***  
Первое ощущение Микки, когда он приходит в себя – ему жарко, очень жарко, и что-то тяжелое лежит у него на груди. Он открывает глаза и немедленно зажмуривается из-за солнечного света, проникающего через окно. Потом слегка приподнимает голову и видит лежащую на нем веснушчатую руку. И тут до него доходит.

Воспоминание о том, что произошло, вышибает из него дух, внезапный образ неподвижного тела Йена и острая боль в груди заставляют судорожно вдохнуть воздух. Он резко садится, тело рядом с ним шевелится и переворачивается, бормоча что-то во сне. Микки ничего не может поделать со слезами, которые быстро наполняют его глаза, когда он видит, что Йен мирно спит рядом.

Это снова случилось. Он каким-то образом снова вернулся в прошлое или, возможно, он действительно сумасшедший, но ему по барабану. Если сумасшествие означает, что он может спасти Йена, вернуть его, живого и здорового, то Микки согласен сходить с ума в любое время.

Он вытирает слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Черт возьми, он превращается в какого-то слюнтяя. Тогда, в прошлом, Микки бы вызверился на Йена за то, что он делает его слабаком, но теперь он знает, что немного слез – это нормально для людей, которые знают, что такое любовь. А он теперь знает. Он знает, каково это – любить кого-то так сильно, что словно теряешь часть себя, когда его нет, и что значит быть любимым кем-то и чувствовать рядом с ним покой и безопасность. И все благодаря одному высокому, сексуальному, доброму и щедрому рыжему.

Микки нежно проводит пальцами по волосам Йена, и только сейчас замечает, что у того короткая стрижка. Очень короткая, такой у Йена не было очень давно. Насколько же далеко он ушел в прошлое?

Он осматривает спальню в поисках подсказок, но она выглядит как обычно, не считая одежды Йена, разбросанной по полу. Микки встает, надевает боксеры и осторожно открывает дверь. Кажется, никого нет. Он делает шаг в гостиную, замечает еще больше одежды и обуви на полу, поднос и несколько пустых пивных бутылок, коробку от диска «В осаде». «В осаде»… Вот дерьмо!

Микки очень хорошо помнит, когда последний раз смотрел «В осаде» с Йеном. Это была первая ночь, которую они провели вдвоем в доме Милковичей, когда Микки пригласил Йена, яростно отрицая, что это свидание. Ночь перед одним из самых худших пробуждений в жизни Микки, а это очень высокая планка.

Он быстро подбирает с пола одежду и обувь и бежит назад в спальню. Если это то самое утро, значит, есть еще пара вещей, которые он может исправить. Он трясет Йена, зовя по имени. Тот стонет и зевает, потягиваясь всем телом.

\- Который час? – спрашивает Йен все еще хриплым ото сна голосом.

\- Время проваливать отсюда! – отвечает Микки, кидая в него футболку. – Давай, собирай свое барахло.

Йен садится на кровати, явно разочарованный.

\- Нет никакой необходимости вышвыривать меня так быстро. Если ты не хотел, чтобы я пришел, зачем тогда приглашал?

Он почти дуется, и Микки вздыхает. Время для дипломатии.

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты был здесь, Йен, и все еще хочу, но мой отец может вернуться в любую минуту, так что ты должен уйти.

\- Ты сказал, что Терри уехал с твоими братьями.

\- Хмм… да, правильно. Но вдруг что-то пойдет не так, и они вернутся раньше? Тогда он… Я даже думать об этом не хочу. Просто собери свои вещи, хорошо? Я скоро приду в «Kash@Grab», обещаю.

Йен все еще выглядит обиженным, но делает, как ему сказали, быстро одеваясь и обуваясь. Когда он встает и хватает рюкзак, Микки уже полностью одет и торопливо прибирает в гостиной. 

\- Так… я пойду? – говорит Йен, задерживаясь у двери и глядя в пол.

Микки закатывает глаза от его предсказуемости. Он подходит к нему, и прижимает Йена к входной двери, целуя его на прощание, что быстро превращается в нечто большее, когда Йен обнимает его и притягивает к себе.

Микки неохотно разрывает поцелуй и отталкивает его.

\- Иди, – шепчет он Йену в губы. – Я скоро приду.

Йен наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз, и уходит, широко улыбаясь. Микки улыбается в ответ и закрывает за ним дверь, чувствуя нереальное облегчение.

Он быстро заканчивает уборку гостиной и кухни, удостоверяясь, что избавился от всех признаков того, что прошлой ночью здесь был кто-то еще. Наконец, он валится на кровать, изможденный всплеском адреналина.

Его голова едва касается подушки, когда он слышит, как открывается входная дверь. Он снова подскакивает на ноги и входит в гостиную в тот момент, когда там появляется Терри.

\- Отец? – говорит Микки, как будто не имеет понятия, кто пришел. – Ты рано. Что-то не так?

\- Твои братья идиоты! – отвечает Терри раздраженно. – Забыли половину вещей, которые нам нужны, и мне пришлось ехать за ними назад посреди ночи.

\- Вот ебанаты!

\- Ты должен был поехать с нами. Тебе бы это пошло на пользу, а у меня было бы на одного человека больше.

Микки быстро качает головой.

\- Я не могу, отец, ты же знаешь. Я все еще на условно-досрочном. Должен ходить на работу и все дела, или они настучат на меня и отправят назад на малолетку.

\- Правильно. Кучка пидоров.

\- Ага. Отстой. Что ж, надо бежать. Увидимся, папан!

Он уходит до того, как Терри успевает сказать что-нибудь еще, и практически бежит в «Kash@Grab». Он влетает туда, вспотевший от жаркого утреннего солнца, с трудом переводя дыхание из-за бега и из-за того, что их почти поймали.

Йен выглядывает из-за прилавка и улыбается, когда видит его. В магазине только жирная тетка, стоящая перед холодильником, и высокий парень, медленно идущий по первому проходу, но кажется, никто из них не замечает Микки.

\- Ты быстро! – Йен поднимает бровь. Только тогда он замечает состояние Микки и заглядывает ему в глаза. – Ты в порядке?

\- Мой отец, – в качестве объяснения говорит он, наваливаясь на прилавок. – Меньше, чем через десять минут, после того, как ты ушел.

Йен распахивает глаза.

\- Вот дерьмо!

Микки только кивает в ответ.

\- Иисус, вот это удача! Здорово, что ты меня выставил. Ты будто знал… Эй, Микки, ты экстрасенс?

Микки показывает ему средний палец.

\- У тебя есть курево? Я торопился свалить и не взял свое. И моя смена начнется, еще… – он бросает быстрый взгляд на часы на стене, – … через двадцать минут.

\- Да, конечно, – Йен дает Микки свою пачку и зажигалку. – Ты что-нибудь ел?

Когда Микки качает головой, Йен достает пончик из витрины позади себя и вручает ему.

Микки поднимает бровь.

\- Линда не рассердится?

Йен пожимает плечами.

\- Я заплачу. В конце концов, ты платил за вчерашний ужин.

Микки краснеет и качает головой.

\- Придурок.

Йен улыбается, но становится серьезным, когда женщина, стоящая перед холодильником, подходит к прилавку, наконец-то сделав выбор. Микки разворачивается и выходит через главный выход, чтобы съесть завтрак и покурить на улице.

Только сейчас его сердце успокаивается, и он мысленно похлопывает себя по плечу. В этот раз он все сделает правильно. Ему придется.


	4. Глава 7

***  
Микки начинает с того, что сохраняет работу в «Kash@Grab», несмотря на то, что она ему никогда не нравилась. Но работа есть работа, и он знает, что без нее жизнь гораздо сложнее. Еще он решает вернуться в школу, что непросто совмещать с работой, так что, в конце концов, его зарплата снижается, но он знает, что оно того стоит. Это тот еще пиздец, поскольку ему нужно изучать с начала большинство предметов, но Мэнди и Йен помогают ему и убеждают не бросать. 

Отец и братцы, с другой стороны, настаивают на том, что он тупой и зря тратит время, и что он должен вместе с ними принимать участие в грабежах, вместо того, чтобы маяться хуйней, которая все равно не принесет пользы. Каждый раз, когда Микки слышит это, он еще сильнее убеждается в том, что находится на правильном пути.

Он проводит много времени с Йеном, в магазине и на улице. Он больше не боится быть увиденным рядом с рыжим, хотя они и стараются не показывать, что они больше, чем друзья. Еще они прекращают заниматься сексом в магазине и начинают подыскивать более уединенные места и запирать двери. Иногда они пользуются тем, что Галлагеры или Милковичи отсутствуют дома, но это случается так редко, что рассчитывать на это не приходится.

Микки начинает тусоваться в доме Галлагеров, и сначала те поднимают брови, но проходит немного времени, и они привыкают к его присутствию. Так что, когда он в первый раз спит у них, обнявшись с Йеном, на его маленькой кровати, никто не произносит ни слова, и Микки знает, что может рассчитывать на их молчание.

Когда он приходит домой и Мэнди спрашивает, где он ночевал, Микки задумывается о том, чтобы просто сказать ей правду, но братцы начинают свистеть и улюлюкать, а отец гордо провозглашает «Это мой парень!», так что он просто затыкается и игнорирует их. У него есть работа, он учится, чтобы попытаться получить шанс на лучшее будущее, и самое главное, у него есть Йен. Его жизнь близка к идеальной, насколько это возможно. Она становится еще лучше, когда в их дверь стучит полиция и забирает Терри. Как будто внезапно он может снова дышать, и ощущение свободы захлестывает его. Тем не менее он знает, что должен быть осторожен.

Как-то субботним полднем, когда Микки уверен, что никого не будет дома, он приводит Йена. В доме у Галлагеров слишком много народу, и уже слишком холодно, чтобы тусоваться в заброшенном здании, где они обычно встречаются. Когда он открывает дверь, смеясь над чем-то, сказанным Йеном, его глаза встречаются с глазами Мэнди, и он замирает на месте. Она сидит на диване, смотрит по телевизору какое-то дерьмовое реалити-шоу, но улыбается и встает, как только видит Йена.

\- Йен! – говорит она, подбегая, чтобы обнять. Он обнимает ее в ответ и кружит, пока Микки скидывает пальто.

\- В последнее время я так редко вижу тебя! – жалуется она, шутливо шлепая Йена по плечу, когда он ставит ее на землю.

Йен улыбается ей.

\- Был занят.

Она поднимает бровь и смотрит на Микки, который проходит мимо и садится на диван.

\- Не для моего брата, – напевает она, явно ревнуя.

\- Ну, мы типа закорешились.

\- Да, я вижу. Мне просто интересно, как это случилось? – спрашивает Мэнди, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Мы работаем вместе, – отвечает Йен, пока Микки делает вид, что увлечен передачей по телевизору. – У меня был выбор – стать другом Микки или убить его.

Мэнди смеется и выглядит вполне удовлетворенной таким объяснением, и Микки, который слушал и пытался сообразить, что делать, расслабляется. Однако он понимает, что немного разочарован. Он вроде как надеялся, что Мэнди узнает. Может быть, потому, что он устал прятаться, может быть, потому, что она ему ближе всех, может быть, потому, что ему просто необходимо сказать кому-нибудь – он не знает. Он просто чувствует, что это неправильно – не сказать ей.

\- На самом деле, все намного серьезнее, – выпаливает он, привлекая внимание обоих. – Мы встречаемся.

Сложно сказать, кто сильнее шокирован признанием – две пары глаз распахиваются от удивления.

\- Нуу, типа того, – говорит Микки, когда никто ничего так и не произносит. – Больше трахаемся, конечно. Хотя в последнее время мы много тусуемся вместе, правда? Но все равно очень много трахаемся, – он говорит это беспечно, как будто его сердце не колотится как сумасшедшее, а ладони не вспотели. Когда никто из них, кажется, так и не приходит в себя, он продолжает: – Это началось пару лет назад, я думаю, и то начиналось, то прекращалось – нууу, больше прекращалось, потому что с тех пор я дважды побывал на малолетке. И сначала это действительно был просто секс, но… Недавно мы начали больше разговаривать и делать вместе всякие вещи, и я часто бываю у Галлагеров, так что я думаю, сейчас это что-то большее, не так ли?

Закончив свою речь, Микки смотрит на них, ожидая, пока они переварят то, что он только что сказал. Йен смотрит на него с чумной улыбкой и сияющими глазами, так что не замечает летящую от Мэнди оплеуху, пока не становится слишком поздно.

\- Ай! – кричит он, прижимая ладонь к горящей щеке. – Какого хуя, Мэнди?

\- Ты совратил моего брата? Моего брата? А ты? – она быстро поворачивается к Микки, который поднимает перед собой руки в оборонительном жесте. – Ты трахаешь моего лучшего друга? И ни у одного из вас не хватило совести сказать мне?

\- Потише, сучка! – орет Микки в ответ. Он рад, что теперь она в курсе происходящего, но совсем не в восторге от того, что об этом узнают и все соседи.

Она смотрит на них по очереди и тычет в них пальцем.

\- Вам лучше обращаться друг с другом хорошо! Или, клянусь, я убью вас обоих!

Микки закатывает глаза, а Йен фыркает. Они смотрят друг на друга и широко улыбаются, задерживая взгляд несколько дольше, чем хотелось бы Мэнди.

\- Ух! У вас любовь, что ли?

\- Нет, – говорит Йен, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

\- Нихуя похожего, – подтверждает Микки.

Выражение их лиц не оставляет сомнений, что они говорят неправду.

После этого Йен начинает приходить к ним гораздо чаще, поскольку им не нужно больше прятаться от Мэнди, а братцы слишком тупые, чтобы заметить, что он ночует в комнате Микки. Через некоторое время Микки снова привыкает спать с Йеном в одной постели.

Когда Йен упоминает о том, чтобы свалить с Южной стороны, Микки яростно качает головой.

\- Тебе нужны твои родные, – говорит он, – а им нужен ты.

Йен заговаривает об этом еще несколько раз, но убедившись, что Микки тверд в своем решении, отступает. Микки чувствует облегчение, когда Йен оставляет эту тему. В этот раз он полон решимости не дать Йену умереть.

Однако иногда жизнь полностью игнорирует наши планы.

Последнее, что Микки помнит – как он засыпает в объятьях Йена, поэтому он в полной растерянности, когда приходит в себя на больничной койке. Дэбби Галлагер, неизвестно как оказавшаяся рядом с ним, быстро встает из кресла, где сидела и слушала музыку, и подходит к нему.

\- Не пытайся пока разговаривать, – предупреждает она. – Я позову медсестру.

Пожар, говорят они позже. Там был пожар. Возможно, всему виной сигарета, но трудно делать выводы, когда остался один пепел. Вроде бы все началось с комнаты Мэнди и быстро распространилось по всему старому дому, полному барахла.

Он чувствует, как сжимается горло и слезы закипают в глазах, еще до того, как узнает обо всем. Мэнди погибла. Йен тоже погиб. То, что сам Микки жив, просто чудо, у него ожоги третьей степени, он наглотался дыма и находится в больнице уже несколько недель.

Такое впечатление, что у него взрывается мозг, и он слышит крики, едва ли осознавая, что кричит он сам. Нет, не снова, пожалуйста, не снова. Он не может потерять Йена, невозможно, чтобы после всего, что он сделал, все снова рухнуло, в этот раз прихватив с собой Мэнди. 

Он задумывается, в чем тогда смысл, зачем он возвращался в прошлое, не один раз, а дважды, если не для того, чтобы спасти Йена. Более того, он раздавлен. Такое ощущение, что его сердце разорвано на миллион крохотных кусочков, и он ждет, что в любую минуту его голова тоже разлетится на части. Внезапно появляются сильные руки, которые удерживают его, в плечо втыкается игла, и он отключается.

Микки просыпается в той же кровати и на несколько секунд теряется, а потом боль вновь накрывает его. Он вспоминает, как возвращался в прошлое и удивляется, почему на этот раз так долго ничего не происходит. Этого никогда больше не случится? Это его конечная станция? Один, без Йена и Мэнди? С таким же успехом он мог умереть сам. Но стоит ли снова возвращаться в прошлое? Или это случится только для того, чтобы снова увидеть, как Йен умрет? Сможет ли он пережить это? Вероятно, нет. Но что если это цена за то, чтобы увидеть Йена и Мэнди живыми и здоровыми? Готов ли он платить ее? Да, мгновенно решает он.

Он не знает, можно ли добровольно сделать откат во времени, но чертовски уверен, что должен попробовать. Микки крепко зажмуривается и пытается заставить себя вернуться или, может быть, выйти из тела, или еще какое-нибудь сверхъестественное дерьмо, но ничего не происходит. Он концентрируется изо всех сил, руки сжимают простыни, но все по-прежнему. Слезы вновь наполняют глаза, и он молча откидывается на подушку. 

Он должен сделать это! Он должен вернуться в прошлое! Он не может прожить целую жизнь без Йена, просто не может. Ему просто необходимо вернуться назад и увидеть снова это милое лицо, эту кривую улыбку, эти яркие рыжие волосы, бледную кожу, усыпанную веснушками. Ему необходимо услышать голос Йена, произносящий тупые шутки, командующий им, когда они занимаются сексом, шепчущий на ухо глупости, когда они ложатся спать. Ему нужно почувствовать сильные руки, обнимающие его, защищающие от жестокого мира и людей в нем. Он просто нуждается в Йене!

Тело начинает дрожать, и он узнает это ощущение, приветствуя его. Он почти вздыхает от облегчения, когда в очередной раз чувствует, как все вокруг него расширяется и сжимается само по себе. Он возвращается назад. Он возвращается к Йену.


	5. Главы  8-10

***  
Он приходит в сознание, когда ему в живот врезается кулак. Микки сгибается пополам, одна рука хватается за живот, другая поднята перед собой, чтобы предотвратить следующую атаку.

\- Какого хуя?

\- Слушай, когда я говорю, ебанат! – грохочет в его ушах угрожающий голос отца.

Микки выпрямляется, бормоча извинения. Он на кухне, дом Милковичей целехонек, вместо того чтобы быть сожженным дотла. Мэнди, Игги и Колин тоже здесь, стоят рядом с отцом. Мэнди смотрит на него с беспокойством, но он слегка качает головой – все в порядке. Терри снова орет на Микки, возмущаясь чем-то, что он и братья сделали неправильно, но это его обычное поведение, так что Микки не обращает на это внимания. Вместо этого он оглядывается вокруг, потом смотрит на свою одежду и внезапно понимает, где он. Или, более точно, когда. 

Микки помнит этот день. Тогда у него случился очередной провал в памяти – теперь он понимает, что все его путешествия во времени связаны с теми моментами, когда его разум был ни здесь, ни там, ни тогда, не сейчас, и так он терял понимание того, что его окружает.

Раздается торопливый стук в дверь, и он знает, кто там.

\- Я открою, – быстро предлагает Микки, пока его никто не опередил.

Он открывает дверь очень бледному и плачущему Йену, на лице которого полно веснушек, челка по-прежнему падает на глаза, а куртка пока слишком велика для его стройного худощавого тела.

\- Сейчас не лучшее время, – говорит Микки.

\- Мне нужно было увидеть тебя, – в голосе Йена звучит отчаяние. – Я не знал, куда еще пойти.

Из дома доносятся вопли отца, и Микки вздыхает.

\- Я приду в «Kash@Grab», как только смогу, хорошо?

Йен смотрит на него влажными глазами, и выражение его лица говорит, что он не верит. Микки смотрит по сторонам, убеждается, что никого нет, быстро хватает руку Йена и сжимает ее.

\- Я обещаю.

Он отпускает Йена и машет ему, чтобы тот уходил.

\- Давай, иди. Я скоро приду.

Йен кивает и сбегает по ступенькам.

Микки приходит в минимаркет минут через двадцать, когда Терри наконец-то успокаивается и можно без помех уйти из дома. Йен один, сидит за прилавком, руки скрещены на груди, нижняя губа зажата между зубами. Увидев Микки, он встает, с явным облегчением на лице.

\- Привет, чел. Что случилось?

Йен стоит перед ним, тяжело дыша. Он выглядит так, будто хочет поцеловать Микки, но не осмеливается, и Микки делает это за него. Молясь, чтобы никто не вошел в магазин прямо сейчас, он притягивает Йена ближе и целует его, настойчиво прижимаясь к губам. Он захватывает распухшую нижнюю губу Йена, слегка посасывая ее, вырывая у мальчишки тихий стон. Йен приоткрывает рот и высовывает язык, чтобы облизать губы Микки. Они углубляют поцелуй, прижимаются друг к другу в беспорядке языков и зубов, и это мокро и поспешно, и все равно охуительно здорово. Это непривычное положение для Микки, потому что ему не нужно вставать на цыпочки и откидывать голову, чтобы поцеловать Йена. Его левая рука ласкает затылок Йена, пока правая шарит по его телу и останавливается на груди Йена, ощущая его дикое сердцебиение. Через пару минут Микки разрывает поцелуй, хватая воздух и улыбаясь в обалдевшее лицо Йена.

\- Так лучше? – спрашивает он, все еще тяжело дыша.

Йен кивает.

\- Ага, я… да, – он ухмыляется и гладит через ткань затвердевший член Микки. – Могло бы быть еще лучше, – добавляет он, приподняв бровь. Микки закрывает глаза и пару секунд позволяет ему делать это, до того, как вспоминает, что случится, если они пойдут в подсобку и трахнутся. Понятно, что он может пойти и запереть заднюю дверь, но это вызовет у Кэша еще большие подозрения. Микки не хочет, чтобы и в этот раз его подстрелили, нет уж, спасибо большое!

Он мягко отталкивает руку Йена.

\- Позже. Середина дня, кто угодно может войти.

Йен явно озадачен.

\- Здесь никого нет. И я запру двери.

Микки, вздыхая, отступает назад.

\- Я знаю, но все же. Я приду позже, когда твоя смена закончится, хорошо? Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь, возможно, немного потусуемся.

Йен задумывается на мгновение.

\- А потом ты поцелуешь меня снова?

Микки смеется, качая головой. Рыжий просто зациклен на поцелуях.

Прежде, чем он успевает ответить, задняя дверь распахивается и внутрь входит Кэш, вскидывая руки и крича:

\- Линда беременна!

Микки и Йен отступают друг от друга на несколько шагов, и Микки фыркает.

\- Мои поздравления! – отвечает он с сарказмом.

Кэш мгновенно становится серьезным и испуганно смотрит на Микки.

\- Что ты хочешь?

Микки ухмыляется и хватает упаковку «Принглс» с ближайшей полки. Он трясет ею, показывая, за чем пришел, и уходит из магазина, пятясь задом.

\- Пока, лузеры! – кричит он, довольный собой. Он только что успешно избежал пули и «малолетки»!

***  
Микки возвращается в магазин к закрытию, перед этим побродив по улицам в поисках места, где они с Йеном могли бы побыть вместе и при этом не попасться на глаза Терри. Полуразрушенное здание, в котором они когда-то встречались, слишком открытое для этого времени года. Он отморозит себе зад, в буквальном смысле. Есть еще крыши, но они тоже не самые теплые. Решив, что на крайний случай сойдет и это, Микки рискует вернуться домой, находит старую походную сумку и запихивает в нее пару одеял и подушек. Добавляет смазку и презервативы, поскольку считает, что они им понадобятся, и, на всякий случай, фонарик. Рассовывает по карманам сигареты и зажигалку, немного травы, которую он нашел в своей комнате, швейцарский армейский нож и небольшой пистолет – потому что никто не знает, когда он может понадобиться.

Йен широко улыбается, когда видит его, и он не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Микки никогда не мог устоять перед его улыбкой. Он приходит как раз к закрытию и просит Йена взять для них какой-нибудь жрачки. У него есть немного денег, и Йен возвращается внутрь, чтобы запастись едой и напитками, перед тем как запереть магазин на ночь.

Микки молча поднимается на крышу, и Йен, к его чести, ни о чем не спрашивает и просто идет за ним. Он, почти не умолкая, рассказывает о возвращении матери и о том, насколько она ненормальная. Микки больно слышать это, зная, что когда-нибудь Йен станет говорить так о себе и видеть себя таким.

Они идут быстро, желая поскорее оказаться на месте и укрыться от холода. Когда Йен видит широкую, но пустую крышу, то поднимает брови.

\- А мы не замерзнем? 

\- Я принес одеяла, – отвечает Микки, в подтверждение своих слов показывая сумку. – Еще я захватил траву, так что, думаю, мы даже не заметим холода. Если и это не поможет… – он поднимает бровь и закусывает краешек нижней губы, – мы всегда можем согреть друг друга.

Йен смеется и помогает Микки обустроиться в углу, где будет не так ветрено. Они расстилают толстое одеяло, раскладывают подушки и усаживаются, укрывшись вторым одеялом и своими куртками. На самом деле, получается довольно уютно, как считает Микки.

Они курят травку, сидя рядом в тишине и передавая друг другу косяк, сплетая пальцы при прикосновениях. Йен устраивается на боку, опираясь на локоть, чтобы лучше видеть Микки. Он смотрит, как Микки надувает щеки, когда вдыхает, и затем медленно выдыхает через нос. Дым едва виден в тусклом свете уличных фонарей и луны. 

Свободной рукой Йен поднимает край свитера Микки и просовывает ее внутрь, лаская ему живот. Микки поворачивается на бок, повторяя положение Йена, и, держа косяк рядом с губами Йена, смотрит, как тот делает затяжку, а затем выдыхает дым в лицо Микки. Микки кашляет и смеется, пиная Йена под одеялом и наслаждаясь звуком его смеха. Он приканчивает косяк и кладет руку Йену на затылок, приближая к себе его лицо. Йен понимает намек и открывает рот, чтобы Микки мог выдохнуть последнюю затяжку.

Сексуальное напряжение можно практически трогать руками, поэтому очень скоро они сбрасывают одежду, и Йен оказывается внутри Микки. Это так знакомо, и в то же время совсем по-другому, и Микки почти всхлипывает от облегчения. Йен начинает медленно покачивать бедрами, Микки встречает каждое движение, толчок за толчком, и оба тихо стонут в темноте. Микки отводит руки назад и вонзается ногтями в задницу Йена, который почти воет от благодарности, его бедра дрожат, а движения становятся быстрее и беспорядочнее. Он целует и кусает Микки за шею, тот с громким стоном выгибает спину, когда член Йена раз за разом задевает простату.

\- Ебать, Йен… – бормочет он, и Йен отвечает цепочкой шепотов «Микки», и «Мик», и «О, Господи». Он хватает член Микки и начинает дрочить поспешными и энергичными движениями, и вскоре Микки выстреливает в руку Йену, кусая его за плечо, чтобы заглушить стоны. Йен следует за ним, наполняя презерватив и падая поверх Микки. Йен скатывается с него, и они лежат в тишине, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Холодный воздух, просачивающийся под одеяло, начинает охлаждать их тела, так что Микки прижимается к Йену сильнее. Йен, кажется, счастлив такой возможности, нежно вздыхая и зарываясь лицом в шею Микки.

Они начинают смеяться, когда живот Йена громко урчит. Они набрасываются на еду, чередуя ее с поцелуями, лаская друг друга под одеялом и смеясь без видимой причины. Микки думает, это потому, что они просто счастливы.

\- Спасибо, – говорит Йен в момент, когда Микки отправляет в рот горсть чипсов.

\- За что? – спрашивает Микки с набитым ртом.

\- За сегодняшний день. За то, что пришел ко мне. За этот типа пикник. За секс. Мне это было нужно. Все это. Спасибо за понимание.

Прежнему Микки было бы некомфортно от этой внезапной откровенности, и он бы просто послал Йена. Тот Микки старался избегать привязанностей, боясь, что его сочтут слабаком или причинят боль. Но он больше не испуганный маленький мальчик. Он вырос и усвоил урок, теперь он знает, что любовь делает его сильнее. И все это благодаря Йену.

Поэтому новый Микки притягивает своего бойфренда ближе, нежно целует и обнимает его, обещая, что все будет хорошо. Потому что так и будет. Он, блядь, все для этого сделает.

***

Он начинает приходить за Йеном в «Kash@Grab» практически ежедневно, после чего они отправляются в какое-нибудь уединенное место, в основном, на крышу. Они тусуются, они разговаривают и, конечно, они занимаются сексом. И естественно, их эскапады не проходят незамеченными.

Пару недель спустя, как раз перед тем, как уйти из магазина, они сталкиваются с Кэшем, который выглядит очень сердитым.

Йен запирает магазин, Микки встречает его у заднего входа, и Кэш, которого в тот вечер не должно быть в магазине, появляется в самый подходящий момент, чтобы увидеть, как Йен щиплет зад Микки, а тот, шутя, захватывает его голову в замок.

\- Значит, это он.

Мальчишки отпрыгивают друг от друга, удивленные тем, что они не одни. Кэш, полускрытый тенью, стоит перед ними, скаля зубы.

\- Кэш, – неуверенно начинает Йен, не зная, что сказать. – Почему ты здесь? Ты же просил закрыть магазин без тебя.

\- Я хотел посмотреть, к кому ты уходишь каждый вечер и кого трахаешь у меня за спиной.

\- Эй, нет. Не за твоей спиной. Я порвал с тобой, помнишь?

\- Да, и теперь я знаю, почему. Из-за этого куска дерьма.

Микки сжимает кулаки, собираясь шагнуть вперед, но Йен кладет ему руку на грудь.

\- Тебе надо заткнуться на хуй, чувак! – фыркает Микки. Последнее, что Микки нужно прямо сейчас – это ссора с Кэшем, или хуже того, с Терри. Когда-нибудь Микки расскажет отцу правду, но сначала он должен убедиться, что не навредит этим Йену.

\- Серьезно, Йен? – Кэш подходит, ничуть не напуганный угрозами Микки. – Этот грязный воришка? После всего, что я сделал для тебя, всего, что я дал тебе, ты так отплатил мне? Ты неблагодарный… – Кэш замолкает на середине предложения и поднимает руку. Ни Микки, ни Йен не заметили у него в руке пистолет, который он наставляет на Йена.

Микки даже не успевает сообразить, что происходит. Он толкает Йена назад и заслоняет собой, встав перед ним, и он едва различает резкий звук выстрела из-за жгучей боли, прошивающей ему грудь. Он слышит крик Йена, который зовет его по имени, и успевает подумать, что на этот раз Йен не пострадал, он в безопасности, а потом вокруг темнеет…

***  
Микки просыпается от тычка в спину и недовольно ворчит. Кто бы ни пытался разбудить его таким образом, он может пойти на хуй и выебать себя сам.

Подождите. Почему он не мертв? Его подстрелили, он был уверен, что умрет, какого хуя произошло?

Его снова толкают, Микки трет глаза и разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, что за хрен мешает ему спать. Он замирает, когда видит рыжую челку и зеленые глаза.

\- Йен?

\- Верни ствол, Микки!

\- Я… что?

\- Пистолет!

Он смотрит на бледного и худого мальчишку перед ним, на металлический прут в его руке, на стены своей спальни, увешанные постерами и рисунками. Он помнит этот момент, помнит слишком хорошо. Момент, который все изменил. Момент, когда он и Йен стали больше, чем просто знакомыми, момент, когда Йен Галлагер начал прокладывать путь к его сердцу.

Он лежит неподвижно и смотрит на Йена, вспоминая обо всем, через что они прошли во всех тех жизнях, что прожили. Говорят, когда умираешь, вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. Возможно, в его случае это происходит немного позже?

Микки задумывается, как бы сложилась их жизнь, если бы он без возражений вернул Йену оружие. Возможно, тот бы просто ушел и никогда не заговорил бы с Микки снова. Они не полюбили бы друг друга, но и Микки остался бы жив, потому что Кэш не приревновал бы его, и Йен не погиб бы при пожаре или не убил бы себя потому, что Микки не смог позаботиться о нем…

Может, у Йена есть реальный шанс стать счастливым, если он и Микки никогда не будут вместе? Микки сделает что угодно ради Йена, даже если ему от этого будет плохо. Пусть он никогда не будет счастлив без Йена, но также не сможет быть счастлив, зная, что с Йеном не все в порядке. Так что ж, возможно, будет лучше, если они не станут даже и пытаться?

\- Верни мне оружие, Микки! – кричит Йен еще раз, видя, что Микки не реагирует.

Микки кивает.

\- Хорошо, – он достает пистолет из верхнего ящика комода, чтобы вручить Йену, и тут ему приходит в голову мысль: – Я не хочу, чтобы ты крутился вокруг Мэнди.

Он знает, что если Йен и Мэнди останутся друзьями, Йен все время будет рядом, и тогда все, что он сейчас делает, будет напрасно.

\- Мэнди моя девушка.

Микки фыркает от такой наглой лжи.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты – или любой другой Галлагер – встречался с моей сестрой. Порви с ней, или в следующий раз я не верну пистолет, а использую его, чтобы разобраться с этим пустоголовым ссыклом, которого ты называешь боссом, и с тобой тоже.

Йен хмурится, озадаченный требованиями Микки, но кивает.

\- Хорошо, я сделаю это.

Микки кидает пистолет на другой конец кровати, и Йен тянется за ним, не отрывая от Микки взгляд, опасаясь любого его движения. Как только Йен запихивает пистолет себе за пояс, то поднимает подбородок и выдвигает встречное требование.

\- Я порву с Мэнди, но я не хочу, чтобы ты приходил в «Kash@Grab» и воровал. В следующий раз Кэш не будет один. Я умею стрелять и не промахнусь, будь уверен. Понял?

Микки сдерживает улыбку. Йен выглядит таким милым, пытаясь действовать как крутой парень, и Микки хочется посмеяться над его бравадой. Однако он просто кивает. Нет, он больше не придет в «Kash@Grab». Нет, он больше не увидит Йена. Нет, у них никогда не будет совместной жизни. 

Когда Йен уходит, явно довольный собой, Микки позволяет себе вернуться в постель и зарыться лицом в подушку, пока слезы текут по его щекам. Он только что добровольно отказался от своего счастья ради Йена, и знает, что это к лучшему, знает, что это единственный способ спасти Йена, но не может просто приказать своему сердцу перестать болеть и остановить сотрясающие тело рыдания.

Когда через несколько минут отец проходит через его комнату в туалет, Микки делает вид, что спит. Он пытается контролировать дыхание и успокоить разум. Ему нужен план, способ побега. Если он хоть что-то понял – это то, что может быть счастливым и заслуживает этого. Если он не может быть с Йеном, нет никаких причин оставаться здесь.

***  
Микки никому не говорит о своем плане. Он начинает откладывать деньги, полученные от продажи наркоты и от участия в сомнительных авантюрах своего папаши. Большую часть Терри забирает себе, но Микки каждый раз всегда ухитряется спрятать хоть немного. Кроме того, он проворачивает делишки на стороне, так что со временем у него скапливаются какие-то деньги. Их немного, но достаточно, чтобы купить билеты на автобус, который увезет его и Мэнди куда-нибудь подальше, и пару недель прожить в дешевом мотеле и как-нибудь прокормиться. Он думает, что за это время найдет способ заработать еще немного.

Однажды, когда он и Мэнди остаются дома одни, он посвящает ее в свой план. Она сопротивляется, орет, что он все решает за нее, но ей тоже хочется свалить, так что она соглашается. Их семейка то еще дерьмо, друзей у нее нет, с тех пор как Йен перестал с ней общаться – Микки не знает, как он с ней объяснился, но все равно рад этому, – и никаких перспектив в жизни. Мэнди так же как и Микки не имеет ни одной причины скучать по Южной стороне Чикаго.

Они уезжают во вторник утром, с рюкзаками за спиной и множеством планов на будущее в голове. Микки раздобыл им фальшивые удостоверения личности, поскольку они оба несовершеннолетние, к тому же это поможет сбить со следа Терри, если он вздумает их искать. Удостоверения очень похожи на настоящие, и Микки отвалил за них кучу денег, но оно того стоит. Согласно новым документам, их зовут Майкл Магуайр и Аманда Магуайр, брат и сестра, 19 и 18 лет, и они оба из Филли.

Поначалу было непросто, но они никогда не боялись тяжелой работы и не видят ничего ужасного в том, чтобы провести пару ночей на улице или немного поголодать. Они верят, что все изменится к лучшему, ради этого и сбежали с Южной стороны, и в конце концов все устраивается.

Восемь лет спустя Микки сидит на лавочке в Центральном парке во время своего обеденного перерыва и размышляет о том, через что ему пришлось пройти, чтобы оказаться здесь. Временами бывало нелегко, но Микки справился. Теперь он сотрудник транспортной компании, хотя так и не набрался смелости поступить в колледж и получить специальное образование. Мэнди, начинающая актриса, работает официанткой и ждет свою большую роль, подтверждая стереотип.   
Они живут вместе в Квинз, настолько мирно, насколько это возможно, когда делишь квартиру со своим родственником.

Микки любуется ребятишками, играющими на траве, уличными артистами, дающими представления за горсть монет, и туристами, гуляющими большими группами и фотографирующими все подряд.

\- Извините, – говорит кто-то рядом с ним, выводя его из задумчивости. Микки, все еще погруженный в свои мысли, машинально поднимает голову и видит зеленые глаза, которые никогда не мог забыть. Прямо перед ним Йен Галлагер. Йен гребаный Галлагер, высокий, с отличной фигурой, выглядящий старше и еще красивее, чем когда-либо видел Микки, в джинсах и зеленой футболке, которая подчеркивает цвет его глаз, с сумкой через плечо, стоит прямо перед Микки в центре гребаного Нью-Йорка!

Микки в шоке моргает пару раз. Не может быть. Без вариантов. Без, блядь, вариантов.

\- Наверное, это прозвучит странно, но… – неуверенно начинает Йен. – Я тебя знаю?

Вот оно, вновь развилка на дороге. Если Микки скажет «нет» и уйдет прочь, он больше не увидит Йена, и это отстой, но опять же, в этом и был план, и он знает, что так будет лучше для Йена. Если он скажет «да», это может привести к тому, что Йен пострадает, а этого, как Микки пообещал сам себе, никогда не случится снова.

\- Нет, – быстро отвечает он, вставая.

\- Уверен? Ты выглядишь знакомо.

\- Я понятия не имею, кто ты, приятель, – отвечает он грубо, перед тем как повернуться и уйти быстрым шагом, пока его сердце не разорвалось на куски.


	6. Глава 11 и  эпилог

***  
Микки думает о Йене весь день напролет, о том, как приятно было увидеть его снова и знать, что тот в порядке, гадая, чем он занимается, счастлив ли он, есть ли у него кто-нибудь – Микки ничего не может поделать с тем, что чувствует ревность при мысли об этом. Он подумывает о том, чтобы зайти в Интернет и поискать информацию о нем, но умудряется отговорить себя от этого. Он не хочет знать. Ну, неправда, он хочет знать, но не должен. Микки зарывается в работу и пытается выкинуть из головы мысли о рыжих волосах, зеленых глазах и ослепительной улыбке.

На следующий день он спешит на работу и, выскакивая из-за угла, натыкается на высокую фигуру со стаканчиком кофе в руке, который выплескивается прямо на футболку Микки.

\- Блядь!

\- О, Господи, я… Микки?

Микки поднимает глаза и замирает, увидев, что врезался именно в Йена. Это просто какой-то абсурд, он понятия не имел, что Йен в Нью-Йорке, а теперь сталкивается с ним два дня подряд!

\- Я узнал тебя вчера, – объясняет Йен. – Микки Милкович, правильно? Я не сразу вспомнил, и к тому времени ты уже ушел. Я Йен Галлагер. Мы были друзьями с Мэнди – нуу, недолго.

\- Я помню, – отвечает Микки, перед тем как успевает себя остановить. – Я должен идти.

\- Нет, стой! – Йен хватает его за руку, когда Микки пытается пройти мимо, и между ними словно проскакивает электрический разряд. Они смотрят друг на друга, и Микки позволяет себе потеряться в его глазах. Тем не менее он успевает заметить, как Йен переводит взгляд на его губы и обратно.

\- Я видел тебя во сне, – шепчет Йен, и у Микки расширяются глаза от удивления.

Йен быстро убирает руку.

\- Я имею в виду… Черт, твоя футболка! Позволь мне хотя бы оплатить химчистку.

Микки отрицательно качает головой.

\- Все нормально, у меня есть запасная на работе. Мне действительно нужно бежать.

\- О. Мы могли бы… – Йен колеблется, и Микки замечает, как у него начинают краснеть щеки. – Мы могли бы как-нибудь выпить кофе? Или что-нибудь покрепче?

Микки готов поклясться, что Вселенная испытывает его. Решив все для себя раз и навсегда, он качает головой, бормочет извинения и быстро уходит, до того как сделает что-нибудь безрассудное, например, обернется и поцелует Йена, или обнимет и никогда не отпустит, или расскажет, как он путешествовал во времени, чтобы спасти его. Нет. Это абсолютно дерьмовая идея.

Он проводит остаток дня и следующий, одержимый мыслями о Йене, и по этой причине позволяет Мэнди затащить его на вечеринку. У Мэнди миллион друзей, и они постоянно проводят время вместе, от чего Микки обычно отказывается. Это просто не в его стиле. Он предпочитает наслаждаться отдыхом у себя дома, время от времени наведываясь в бар, но на этот раз надеется, что вечеринка поможет ему отвлечься. Кроме того, там наверняка найдется какой-нибудь парень-гей, который не против потрахаться, и Микки считает, что это хороший способ забыть о Йене.

Он точно, точно не ожидает, что снова увидит его. Серьезно, Вселенная? Ты отстой!

\- Посмотри, кого я встретила! – возбужденно кричит Мэнди, таща Йена за руку. – Это Йен Галлагер! Из Чикаго! Ты помнишь его? Йен Галлагер! Из Чикаго!

Микки вздыхает. Мэнди явно слишком много выпила. Йен, кажется, находит это забавным, смеясь над ее возбуждением. Он немного серьезнеет, когда встречается взглядом с Микки, но все еще продолжает улыбаться.

\- Привет, – говорит он, и его голос звучит как музыка для ушей Микки.

\- Привет, – отвечает он, сглатывая комок в горле.

\- Что за совпадение, да? Если ты, конечно, веришь в совпадения.

\- А ты нет? – разум кричит ему, чтобы он заткнулся, но Микки устал вести себя благоразумно. Он слишком сильно скучал по Йену, а сейчас тот здесь, прямо перед ним, после всех этих лет врозь, после того, как Микки был уверен, что никогда больше не увидит его. Так какого хуя, он может позволить себе пять минут простого разговора. Только пять.

\- Он гей! – заявляет Мэнди, указывая на Микки.

\- Мэнди, какого хера?! – спрашивает он, пока Йен сгибается пополам от смеха.

\- Все в порядке! – отвечает она, явно не врубаясь. – Йен тоже гей. Ты один? – спрашивает она у Йена.

\- Мэнди! Отвали отсюда!

\- Ладно, ладно, – Мэнди поднимает руки, показывая, что отступает. – Я оставлю вас наедине.

Она идет к одному из своих друзей в другой части комнаты, и Микки закатывает глаза. Ебаная Мэнди.

\- Извини за это.

Йен смеется.

\- Все в порядке. Она…

\- Пьяна.

\- Да, пьяна.

\- И сошла с ума.

\- Что ж… Ты не хочешь уйти отсюда?

Микки удивленно поднимает брови. Йен заливается краской.

\- Серьезно. Мы не могли бы пойти ко мне в спальню и немного поговорить? Я имею в виду, черт! Не в этом смысле, просто… Это моя квартира, и там, – он указывает пальцем на закрытую дверь, дальше по коридору, – моя спальня. Я просто… Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, а здесь слишком шумно.

\- Сказать мне что? – спрашивает Микки подозрительно. Предложение пойти вдвоем с Йеном к нему спальню звучит чудесно и ужасно одновременно. Как бы сильно ему не хотелось провести время с Йеном наедине, он чертовски уверен, что это закончится плохо. Ну, по-настоящему плохо.

\- Это… Это вроде как странно, на самом деле. Но я чувствую, что это важно. Я просто не могу толком объяснить. Так что скажешь? Это не займет много времени.

Не найдя подходящей отговорки, Микки кивает, получая немедленное вознаграждение в виде широкой улыбки Йена. Тот ведет его через толпу людей в комнату, где намного тише. Йен сбрасывает обувь и садится в середине большой кровати, скрестив ноги, показывая Микки, чтобы тот сел рядом, что он и делает.

\- Ну?

Йен закусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит вниз, играя с краем джинсов.

\- Это прозвучит дико, но… Я много думал об этом.

Микки чувствует, что его сердце забилось быстрей, а ладони начинают потеть.

\- Короче, – продолжает Йен, – я вижу тебя во сне. – Он смотрит вверх, смущенно улыбаясь. – Я понимаю, что покажусь тебе ненормальным, но... это происходит каждую ночь с тех пор, как мы встретились в парке. Это очень странные сны, в них нет никакого смысла, но все происходит словно наяву.

Не уверенный в том, что способен произнести хоть слово, Микки может только смотреть на него.

\- Прости, я пугаю тебя, да? Просто… Я не знаю, мне кажется, что я должен рассказать тебе. Это глупо, я понимаю… Как я и сказал, эти сны совершенно бессмысленные. В первом мы жили вместе в Кливленде. Кто на хер захочет жить в Кливленде?

У Микки голова идет кругом, но Йен ничего не замечает, поглощенный своим рассказом.

\- Потом тебя подстрелили в задницу. Это просто абсурд. А в последнюю ночь мне приснилось… – он замолкает, снова краснея. – У нас… Хм… у нас было что-то вроде пикника. Если не считать того, что дело было на крыше в середине ночи, а снаружи было охуительно холодно. А потом вдруг стало жарко, очень жарко, и я ничего не мог увидеть, не мог дышать, и тут я проснулся.

Он снова поднимает взгляд, и Микки приходит в голову, что Йен не может не заметить, какими изумленными глазами Микки смотрит на него, но не понимает причины его удивления.

\- Прости. Это дико, я знаю, но…

Ему не удается закончить, потому что Микки наклоняется и прижимается к его губам.

У губ Йена вкус чипсов, от него пахнет одеколоном, и Микки чувствует себя так, будто вернулся домой после долгого пути, или спрятался в надежном месте после того, как его преследовали демоны, или оказался в тепле после того, как едва не замерз. Его руки обхватывают плечи Йена, и он чувствует, как Йен берет в ладони его лицо.

Воспоминания обо всем, через что они прошли, обрушиваются на него, и Микки испытывает нереальное чувство облегчения. Йен снова нашел его. Йен вернулся к нему.

Йен разрывает поцелуй и прижимается лбом ко лбу Микки.

\- Это был не сон, да? – шепчет он.

\- Нет.

\- А что же тогда?

\- Воспоминания, – разум говорит ему, что не стоит рассказывать Йену о путешествиях во времени, но сердце подсказывает, что время пришло. Кажется, Йен тоже понимает это. Он кивает.

\- Я так и думал. Как?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Я умер?

\- Да, – отвечает Микки хриплым голосом, а из глаз начинают бежать слезы.

Йен вытирает их.

\- Прости. Прости меня, что я покинул тебя.

Тело Микки дрожит от рыданий. Йен притягивает его к себе до тех пор, пока он не оказывается у него на коленях, и крепко прижимается к нему.

\- Я больше не оставлю тебя, Микки. Я нашел тебя, и я тебя не оставлю.

Микки кивает, крепко сжимая талию Йена. Это хорошее ощущение, правильное. Как будто все кусочки сложились, и он наконец-то там, где всегда и должен был быть. Он может только молиться, что на этот раз – навсегда.

_Эпилог_

Микки должен был знать, что вечность – это слишком много для него. Но он полагает, что шестьдесят три года – почти то же самое.

лежит в своей кровати, отказавшись лечь в больницу, даже зная, что умирает. Он решил, что в этом нет смысла. Его дни на земле сочтены, и он хочет провести свои последние минуты рядом с любовью всей своей жизни.

Они прожили вдвоем хорошую жизнь, он и Йен. Они создали семью, самую прекрасную, какую он только мог пожелать, и каждое мгновение их жизни было наполнено любовью. Йен был тем, что придавало смысл его существованию.

\- Прости, – говорит он сиплым голосом своему мужу, сидящему на его кровати. Его волосы, так же как и волосы Микки, поседели, а лицо покрывают глубокие морщины, особенно вокруг рта, из-за бесчисленных улыбок, которые он дарил Микки. – Похоже, у меня не получится остаться с тобой навсегда.

Йен нежно проводит рукой по его лицу.

\- Шутишь? Я найду тебя и после смерти. Ты никогда не избавишься от меня.

\- Я никогда не хотел этого.

И когда он погружается в свой последний сон, то благодарит Вселенную, давшую ему так много шансов исправить свои ошибки. И у него это получилось.

Микки смотрит на Йена и улыбается ему в последний раз. Он совершенно точно все сделал правильно.

~*~


End file.
